


Obey Me OC Guide

by ThiccLiplinerThottie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccLiplinerThottie/pseuds/ThiccLiplinerThottie
Summary: Obey me OCs as described by OC  Isa.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Obey Me OC Guide

OC character sheet

Name: Isabela  
Nickname: Isa  
Age: 21  
Physical appearance: 5’10 , short curly light blue hair, tanned skin, brown eyes

“My nam is Isa, and first thing you need to know is that I am a bad bitch who takes no prisoners. Do not come for me or my friends, basic bitches will be put in their place. My favorite things are sucking throbbing hard demon cock, and and hanging out with my absolute fucking shithole friends. My goal is slurp the coom of as many demons as I csn before my year in the devildom is up, but not Lucifer’s because he is an ugly big forehead having bitch, and I do not suck basics bitch dick.”

Name: Damien  
Nickname: bottom  
Age: 23  
Physical appearance: 5’11, one of those emo/ scene boy layered bowl cuts with but blac with red bangs, snow white, red eyes, heavy eye liner and blaack lipstick, tons of piercings (his face has sp many holes)

“Damien is the emo femboy who sends you panty pics in ur discord dms, He is a filthy poser who doesn’t eben listen to My Chemical Romanc or Marilyn Manson all he knows is Halsey, 21 Pilots, and Fall Out BOy trash. Disgusting. He once crushed a jar of mayonnaise with nothing but his unlubricated asshole. Probably a vampire. 4/10” 

Name: Beth  
Nickname: Bethany, bethy, Bethzebeth, beth, beth, beth,beth, beth  
Age:20  
Physical Apearence: 5’9, medium length purple hear, black lipstick, brown eyes, tan skin, kinda looks like a hipster version of Leela from Futurama 

“Beth might looks like some bottom bitch Instagram hipster girl, but she’s probable killed someone. She doesn;t just have sex, she fucks to assert her domainance. Aggressively bisexual. Almost ran me over in a Denny’s parking lot over a chicken tendie. 7/10 would smash again.”

Name: Andromeda  
NIckname: Andro, toe guzzler, foot queen, toe hoe, glaxy empress, lady starbucks  
Physical appearance: 5’4, black-green ombre, but not like green green, ppg buttercup green, kinda succubussy I guess, eyes: nasty, she’s what bob ross would call “titanium Hwhite”

“Andromeda is the future queen of hell, a mega fake stanist with a foot fetish who left the real stan for Diavolo after he ordered some hot gold toe rings off of Akuzon one day. Regularly meets up with her stanic coven of succubi in a local demon starbucks. Keeps one of Satan’s severed pinky toes as a charm on her necklace. Faker than her ratty hair extensions, but she lets us use her Akuzon prime acc so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 3/10”


End file.
